


Magnus Ascending

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Homophobia, Jupiter Ascending - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Royalty, Wings, but not really, edom, human Magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: The man's silhouette stood out sharply against the window opening. Tall, broad shoulders, strong features, he aroused fear and respect even from the roof from which attentive eyes were watching him. In the streetlight the details of his face were not sharp, but he looked quite young, and something in his attitude betrayed military training.He moved silently to another window, peering inside for a few moments before moving on to the next. He was clearly looking for something ... or someone. Once he finished the ground floor and returned to the starting point, he snorted in annoyance. He took a few steps back and, rubbing his feet on the asphalt as if he were wearing skates, he started running, heading straight against the wall. Instead of bumping into it, his observers saw him swiftly fly up to the upper floor windows to resume his strange exploration several meters above the ground.A damsel in distress, aka Magnus (but he's capable of difending himself :) ) and a fierce protector , aka Alexander Lightwood.A story about first meeting,  unexpected discoveries, new powers and falling in love
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 56





	Magnus Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again, struggling with my bad english skills, trying to write sentences as much correctly as I can. I hope that it all make sense and you could enjoy yourselves.  
> I own only the mistakes, and criticisms are appreciated, but I learnt english really a long ago, so please don't be too rude if you comment.  
> Inspired by Jupiter Ascending.

The man's silhouette stood out sharply against the window opening. Tall, broad shoulders, strong features, he aroused fear and respect even from the roof from which attentive eyes were watching him. In the streetlight the details of his face were not sharp, but he looked quite young, and something in his attitude betrayed military training. 

He moved silently to another window, peering inside for a few moments before moving on to the next. He was clearly looking for something ... or someone. Once he finished the ground floor and returned to the starting point, he snorted in annoyance. He took a few steps back and, rubbing his feet on the asphalt as if he were wearing skates, he started running, heading straight against the wall. Instead of bumping into it, his observers saw him swiftly fly up to the upper floor windows to resume his strange exploration several meters above the ground. 

"It's a Nephilim," said the older man, backing away from the ledge behind which he was stationed. "Sure?" , the other replied puzzled, following him a moment later, "He doesn't have wings, though." "More than sure. Didn't you see the boots? Only the Angels can use them, they are activated only with their DNA."

"If so, it gets complicated. The two of us can't hope to beat one of them. We have to ask for reinforcements. And further instructions too." 

"Sure. And Val has to be informed. A chosen pursuer like that can't have been sent here by any employee of the Clave. I think the boss has tougher competition than expected. Stay here and try not to let him escape from under your nose. "

So saying the man walked towards the staircase, while the street lights illuminated for a moment the strange tattoo in the shape of a circle on his neck. The spy, meanwhile, seemed to have found what he was looking for. He had slipped silently into a second-floor room, forcing the window open, and his observer could quite clearly see him rummaging through a filing cabinet and extracting a small bundle of documents. Closed the drawer, the Angel went out again as silently as he had entered, and to the great disappointment of the man who stared at him from the roof, instead of going down into the street he rose further with large and elegant "skates" between the roofs of the skyscrapers, disappearing in a few moments. The man walked up the stairs like his colleague, worried about the report he should make. His boss wouldn't be pleased. Definitely no. 

>

*

The day hadn't started well. Since his mother died, Magnus had had to adapt to all kinds of jobs, to pay off his debts with the hospital (all that money, and he hadn't been able to save her. Another failure.) and to pay the rent of the small apartment he grew up in. But this job was by far the worst of all. His dream of becoming a stylist was now wrecked, he was aware of it, but having Camille as his boss (..... UHG ...), that was like pouring salt on a wound. 

Any form of affection he had felt towards her was now completely gone. The young woman was now an established stylist, and had decided that her poor suitor was just useless ballast. So, out of a spirit of charity (UHG again), he had offered him a job as a handyman in his studio, which meant 14 hours a day of hard, badly paid work,continuous humiliations. And the young man, through gritted teeth, pressed by the bills to pay, had been forced to accept. 

But this morning he had decided he had had enough. Camille, impatient because he had allowed himself to make a (constructive, by the way) criticism of his latest model, had yelled at him a series of insults, and had come to throw a pair of scissors at him. It was really too much, so Magnus quit his job, and went to sit on a park bench to calm down. 

As he worriedly thought about his dire financial situation, the wind lifted a fallen leaflet onto the lawn and placed it near his feet. Intrigued and grateful for the distraction, he picked it up and read it. It seemed like a strange favor of Fate: a clinic specializing in assisted reproduction offered a large sum to young men donors of ... sperm.

“Embarrassing,” he thought, “but certainly no more than how I have let that witch treat myself over the past few months”. 

The sum was tempting and would allow him to get by for a few weeks and give him time to look for another job. After all, a lot of money just for a hand job ... The young man got up with the paper tightly in his hand, and walked briskly towards the clinic, worried that he might change his mind.

*** The Nephilim checked the data on the card he was holding. The address was right. The man, Magnus, lived there. But he hadn't been seen all day, and dinner time was long past too. It was better done the old way. He slipped the sheets into his pocket, slipped into the apartment at the 8th floor through the open window of the balcony(Really, who leaves the window open in a big city? - But, wait, what was that? A cat?! That's the window explained ... ) and walked over to what he thought was the bedroom. He grabbed a shirt from the bed and, concentrating, squeezed it tightly in his hands. After a few moments, the garment began to glow with a pale yellow flickering light that lasted a few seconds and then faded and disappeared.

"Here, that's better. I found him," he told himself.

He left where he had entered, not before having made a caress on the head of the cat who was looking at him curiously, and thanks to his strange boots he hovered among the skyscrapers, protected from the darkness, and headed towards the building where the clinic for the assisted fertilization was located.

*

Magnus was nervous... really nervous. Strange how something he did often in the shower became such a complicated business if forced. He was too embarrassed. He felt like an idiot. And he just couldn't do it. The nurse had told him not to worry, that it was difficult for everyone the first time, to take all the time he needed. And smiling, she had put a sterile test tube in one hand, a pack of porn magazines in the other, and invited him into a nice bathroom right next to her desk.

Hurray for privacy !! The paper-thin walls certainly didn't help set the mood, and the magazines, clearly used a lot, made him feel dirty. He was about to give up and walk out of the room when he heard a man talking to the nurse, asking about ... him? 

As soon as he opened the door (just a little bit, obviously), he saw that the woman was near the entrance and was preventing a short, stocky man with a strange accent from entering. And what was that strange tattoo on the neck, a circle?

The nurse seemed undecided, and the man took the opportunity to give her a push and continue down the corridor, straight towards the desk. Behind him, three other men were entering the front door, and one punched the poor woman who fell to the ground numb.

There was no point in hiding. Magnus rushed to the other side of the corridor, hoping to find another exit, but when he opened the door to the stairs, another man stood in front of him. Dressed entirely in black, tall, taller than him, a determined expression on his face. Threatening. 

Magnus, frightened, did not know where to go anymore, but the newcomer decided for him: he grabbed his wrist pulling him towards him and barring the door behind using the ax from the fire kit, just a moment before the other men reached it. Without giving him time to react, he began to drag him up the stairs, over the upper floors, towards the roof. 

"The ax won't hold them long, hurry up!" The dry tone did not allow for discussion. The two emerged on the roof, while a great crash was heard from below; evidently the door had given way. "But ... there's no way out of here. How are we going to escape? And who are those guys, what do they want from me and above all ... who the heck are you?" Magnus had put his feet on the floor, forcing the other to stop as well. "Listen, look, there is no time for explanations. I had asked for a transport but it won't be able to arrive in time, I didn't expect to have ... company. We will have to improvise. I recommend two things: do not let go and if you can try not to shout. "

Saying so, the man put an arm under his knees while with the other he supported his back. Holding him almost effortlessly, he then walked to the edge of the roof. 

"What are you doing, are you crazy? Where do you think you're going? I'm too young to die!" 

But without worrying about his terrified burden, the Angel took a run, activated his boots and threw himself over the ledge, plummeting a few meters and then quickly rising towards the sky just as their pursuers emerged from the stairs. Skating through the air at unbelievable speed, skimming walls and twirling amidst the light night traffic, the Nephilim eventually landed in an isolated area near the harbor, amidst old abandoned warehouses and a small birch grove. 

The young man hadn't screamed. Strange. He looked down at his face and for a moment his expression softened. It wasn't strange at all: Magnus had passed out. 

*

Magnus was awakened by the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window. Confused, he sat up and began to look around. Someone had wrapped a blanket around him, and another on the floor must have been his pillow. He was in a large room, perhaps an old shop, and next to him on the floor were a bottle of water and a strange weapon. It looked like a spike of some kind, similar to a dagger or ice pick. He grabbed the tool perplexed to look at it better. 

"It's a stele. I don't think you know how to use it but I thought having something to defend yourself with would make you feel safer. How do you feel?" 

The sudden voice startled him. In the light of dawn he could finally see better the man who had ... saved him? ... Kidnapped? UGH! The situation was giving him a big headache.

His alleged savior was much younger than he had thought. His strong features and serious expression aged him. He had dark, unruly hair that curled around his neck. He was dressed in what looked like a uniform of some kind, all black, and he had on a pair of weird boots. The lips were full, sensual, and the eyes had an incredible shade of hazel, with greens, browns and ... Hey , get a grip!

"Do you have time now to answer my questions?" he asked. The young man looked at him for a few moments, weighing the various possibilities, then sat down on the ground crossing his legs and placing on the floor next to him what appeared to be... a bow and a quiver? 

"I'll try to give you an overview of the situation as simply as possible, but I'm afraid it will all seem difficult to understand to you. And to believe too." he said, then resuming to tell an increasingly astonished Magnus. "As you earthlings are also beginning to understand, yours is not the only inhabited dimension. There are other worlds, other dimensions besides yours, all inhabited by other living beings. Some of these are peaceful, others neutral, others more aggressive. From time to time the passages between these dimensions open, sometimes for natural reasons and sometimes on purpose. There is always someone who dreams of conquering a more favorable world than his own, by force or by deception. To prevent this from happening , eons ago an ancient civilization created an elite of warriors, called Nephilim, or Angels, who you can think of as a kind of interdimensional police. I am ... or rather, I was, one of them. I have been commissioned to protect you and to take you to the Palace of Asmodeus, ruler of Edom. “

Magnus didn't know what to think, the only thing he could ask was "Why me?" 

"From what I know, Asmodeus is one who likes to have fun wandering the worlds, not that anyone has ever caught him in the act. Anyway. He is getting old, and must choose an heir to the throne. He has two legitimate children, Lilith and Valentine, but apparently he's not very happy with them and suddenly remembered that some time ago, on one of his little trips down here, he had a child with a local woman, a very beautiful one, it seems. And that would be you. The men looking for you, the ones with the circle tattoo on their neck, are Valentine's soldiers. Apparently, your brother has decided it's best to eliminate the competition. " 

"You're talking to me about realms, other dimensions ... but I don't care about these things and I'm not even sure I understand them. If what you say is true, couldn't I just sign some waiver document and go back to my life? " 

"I'm afraid not. At this point the only thing we can do is wait for a portal to Edom, a dimensional passage that will take us directly to Asmodeus' castle. It will take some time, however, ist seems here the reception is not much good. In the meantime we could try to rest a little, or I could start talking to you about your powers, if you care. " And with the smile of someone who already knows the answer, the young man rose delicately, took the stele from Magnus's hand and crouched on the ground. Then he grabbed the bow with a hand and began to pass the stele along the string. The stele glowed with a flickering yellow light. 

Magnus watched him, thinking. The soldier didn't seem to have any bad intentions, and at this point he was more curious than scared. 

"I trust you. I don't know why, but I do." He said. "I don't want to rest, explain to me a little bit why you think I have powers ... but first, tell me your name." 

The young man seemed for a moment taken aback by that question, but answered by looking down at the bow "Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Alec ... short for Alexander, maybe? Sounds like a suitable name for you, it means Protector of men." Magnus said, smiling for the first time since this strange business had begun.

Alexander blushed. Suddenly Magnus realized that the soldier was not handsome, he was truly magnificent.

The Angel spoke again, in a low, soft, warm voice. "Edom is a hard and wild dimension, full of creatures similar to those that populate your stories, because often it was they that inspired them; there are flying beings like dragons that breathe fire, shapeless creatures with a hundred eyes or more mouths, slimy black beings that look like your demons, but it is also a world full of magic and power, flowing in the blood of all the beings that live in it. 

The king is the most powerful person in the whole kingdom, because he is able to absorb energy and strength from the whole world, and to use it as the source of his magic. This ability is transmitted with DNA, so it is evident that you have it too. Probably, here on Earth your powers are latent, almost asleep, but once on Edom they should awaken, and then you will be aware of them. It is these powers that allow him to rule the kingdom, but also to open the gates that allow the passage from one dimension to another, or to travel from one point to another in a world covering immense distances in a few moments. We call them Portals. " 

Magnus stared at him, his mind in turmoil. But the things he was telling him made sense. "You said we have to wait a while for one of these portals to open for us, but before I accept this journey into the unknown I have to figure out if I can really trust you. You said you were one of these special cops ... why aren't you one of them anymore? " 

Alec's face twitched in pain. “It's not a good story. I came from an ancient family of Nephilim, of great prestige. Honor and loyalty are our daily bread. We are four brothers: I am the eldest then there are my sister Izzy, my adoptive brother Jace and the youngest, Max. As heir, my duties were to prepare to take my father's place as head of one of our legions, to conceive in turn an heir and, above all, to keep the family name high and immaculate ... No problem for the first point, I have become the youngest Legion commander of the last 1500 years and one of the best archer of our history. Too bad it didn't go as well with the rest. Long story short, in keeping my brothers out of trouble I accidentally revealed a truth I had kept hidden; I had a flirtation with one of my legionaries, but it's forbidden. So, no heirs, great shame, much grater scandal, family honor stained forever ... My fault in the eyes of my superiors, the Clave, was very serious; my punishment was being kicked out of the order ... and they ripped off my wings . " The last words had only been whispered, and Alec had bowed his head resting it on his knees. 

Magnus was flabbergasted. The pain of the other was evident. "But that's barbaric! Your preferences shouldn't be reason enough for a punishment of this magnitude!"

"Tell them when you get the chance," was Alec's bitter reply. "I haven't seen my brothers for over two years now. My parents have disowned me, and now I'm reduced to being a mercenary to survive. The only thing I have left are my weapons, the stele and my boots. And that's just because they are activated with my genetic code, and therefore no one else can use them ... "

"I'm very sorry, Alexander. I'm an only child but I have friends who are like brothers to me, and I can imagine how hard it is to be estranged from family." 

The young man raised his head and looked Magnus straight in the eye. "Thank you. You're the first to say a kind word to me since I was kicked out."

Trying to lighten the conversation a little, the other asked "Sorry but before you talked about ... wings? Just like an angel?" 

The Nephilim smiled sadly "I am afraid that all your beliefs about angels originated with us, as well as creatures in fairy tales . All legends are true, after all... For thousands of years we have traveled between worlds, and your ancestors have sought an explanation to strange beings that suddenly appeared before their eyes and then mysteriously disappeared. We Angels were created by genetic engineering long, long ago. We have weapons that are activated with our DNA. Runes that allow us to acquire particular abilities as needed, such as speed, agility, strength, precision, which we engrave on the body and which we activate with the stele. And we are born with wings. Those of my family are bright and pale: Izzy and Max have them white, Jace gold, my parents white with a hint of silver. "

"And yours, how were they?" Magnus murmured, moved by the sad and longing look of the other. 

"I was a disappointment in that too. My wings were dark blue, with silver glints ..."

"Like the night's sky when it's full of stars... I'm sure they were magnificent, just like you." 

Alec blushed slightly, and softly replied "Thank you, Magnus." 

As he got up and gathered his things to move to the window, Magnus thought he heard him whisper "I find you beautiful too" 

*

Taking advantage of the moment of privacy, the young man got up and began to arrange his clothes. They were a mess, as surely were the make-up and hair. As he stretched, Alec returned to him. "I managed to confirm our position, the portal will be opened in a few moments. Are you ready?"

"I don't seem to have much choice. Just let me text my friend Catarina, I need her to take care of my cat until I get back." Then he added, suddenly unsure again "Because I can come back, right?" 

"I really don't know. I guess it all depends on your father. I think you two will need some time together, to decide how to proceed. Besides, time will no longer be a problem for you."

"What do you mean?" 

"The rulers of Edom age so slowly that they are almost immortal. Like us Angels, for that matter." "Are you kidding? I'm 26 ... and so far I've aged normally. And how old would you be, then?"

"I have a little over 250. Normally growth slows down, or rather, almost stops, at the end of development; I stopped aging at about 25 years, I don't remember exactly."

"It's a lot to take in...."

"I can imagine it, but you will see that your father will answer all your questions." Watching a flickering glow begin to form on the right wall, Alec continued "Shall we go?" 

Magnus looked out the window for a moment, the buildings of the city now bathed in sunlight, and felt his stomach tighten at the thought that this was, perhaps, the last time he enjoyed that view. "One last question: what do you get from this job ... money?"

The Angel made a grimace of disdain "No, your father promised to give me back my job, my wings, and the leadership I earned. I want to be able to go back to my siblings."

"I understand. I'm glad I can help you. I'm ready to go."

Alexander held out a hand as the flickering halo, now as large as the wall, opened into a tunnel with no exit visible. "Hold my hand and don't let go of it for any reason. If you enter a dimensional tunnel without knowing your destination you can get lost in limbo. Forever." 

"Don't worry, darling. I have no intention of letting you go," Magnus said with a wink, and squeezing him tightly he followed him into the portal. 

The first thing he noticed upon exiting the tunnel was the color. Red. Everything in that world was ... red. Of various shades , with some hints of other colors, but still ... red. The sky had warm tones ranging from pale yellow to dark orange, and the clouds were darker tones instead, between brown and burgundy. The trees had almost black trunks, with leaves that would have been normal on Earth in the fall. The earth was ... brown, like what he was used to, but the grass had a dark, olive-green hue. It was also very hot, and the air was dry.

Maybe that's why he felt dizzy. But when Alec noticed that he was wavering, he calmly told him that it was the effect of the trip "It's normal the first few times you go through a portal, think that some even faint!" he exclaimed, and when the other felt stedier he let go of his hand. "I don't understand ... we should have gone out to the palace ... and why is there no guard waiting for us?" Alexander had not finished speaking yet when about ten people came out from behind a clump of trees. The Angel was nocking an arrow when he suddenly smiled and, putting the weapon away, ran towards the young blond leading the small group. The two embraced for a moment as Magnus joined them, uncertain. "I want to introduce you to my brother, Jace." said the Nephilim, visibly excited. "And Jace this is ..."

"Magnus Bane, I presume."

Alec stared at him in amazement, while the other continued "I'm sorry, Alec, but you have to hand this man over to me." And turning to his men he nodded. The group headed for the Earthman and surrounded him, separating him from his keeper. 

"What are you doing, Jace? He is my responsibility, and it's the only chance for me to get back what they took from me." 

"I have no choice, brother. Valentine's men have kidnapped Izzy and Max. If I don't hand over the heir to the throne, they'll kill them. Valentine and her sister Lilith have teamed up against their stepbrother. At least for the moment they work together, she inside the castle with her network of spies, while he and his small army do all the dirty work. The only thing I can do to help you ", he then whispered in Alexander's ears," is to tell you that we are taking him to the Misty Mountains. Try to hurry, I don't think they will let him live long. . "Jace hit him on the head lefting him stunned and with his men and a recalcitrant Magnus in tow headed behind the trees, where a portal awaited them. 

***

Alec had regained consciousness in the throes of a great headache, and devastating worry. Love for his siblings had always been the most important thing to him, and the thought of Valentine holding them captive was unbearable. As he walked to the palace looking for help, he reasoned that he felt just as concerned about Magnus. Of course, he was his responsibility; surely, pride also had something to do with it, and the fact that if they had him caught under his nose didn't help. But he had always been honest, with himself as with others, and he knew there was more. He liked Magnus. Much. Maybe too much. From the moment he saw him he had felt a strong attraction for the young man with soft brown hair and caramel skin. The eyes highlighted by the kohl, the flashy clothes, the chains that rested on his chest underlining his shape and the ringed hands only emphasized his attractiveness. Magnus was gorgeous. Truly gorgeous.

But Alec was also attracted by his manner, his sweetness and the sensitivity that he seemed to have caught in his gaze. He had tried to keep a reserved attitude, but he didn't think he had succeeded fully. Jace had always accused him of being too ... transparent. 

Yeah, Jace. As he hurried on, he thought of his brother. He couldn't condemn his behavior. To save Max and Izzy, he too would have done anything. But his brother had told him that Lilith had spies at the castle. Who could he trust? 

He preferred the back entrance, that of the servants, and walked silently to the armory, unnoticed. He went in and, as he hoped, found Underhill, an old acquaintance of his, who took care of the maintenance of the weapons. Andrew was his underling when they were both still serving for the Clave, but after all that had happened to Alec, Uderhill had decided to leave the order of his own free will, before it was discovered that he too was gay. He had kept the secret, he had justified his departure with a nasty nervous problem that required a long period of rest, he had lost his degrees but not his wings and had found employment in the realm of Asmodeus. The fact now came in handy. The two young men had been good friends, and Alexander regarded the other as a man of honor. He just hoped he was willing to help him. 

As he entered, the soldier looked at him in amazement, then smiled at him and hugged him: “Alec, what a pleasure to see you! What brings you here? " With a serious expression the other explained the situation briefly, concluding the story by asking him for a hand.

"All I can, my friend." 

"I don't want to harm you in any way, but I need you to help me retrieve a shuttle. Without wings or portals, it would take too long to arrive and I don't trust Valentine. I'm afraid he'll kill Magnus, Izzy and Max soon, and Jace too, he certainly can't leave some witnesses. They have at least an hour ahead of me, and I don't think I have much left. I have to hurry. "

"Don't you want to warn the king?"

"I have no proof, and if my brother is right, maybe I wouldn't even be able to get to Asmodeus alive and anyway it's all a matter of timing; if everything goes smoothly, I should reach the Misty Mountains in a quarter of a hour 'now at the most. " 

"Okay." Andrew grabbed two rifles, he fixed his blade to his thight and motioned for Alexander to follow him out of the armory. The two men entered a narrow corridor, which with a few turns led to the hangar of the castle. "Being the court armourer has some advantages, no one will ask me where we are going, they will think of a flight test. Come." And he preceded Alec to a pair of small single-seat aircraft. "These are the sovereign's new toys. They are a new type of fighter aircraft, on trial before being assigned to his troops. Come on, get in. The controls are pretty much the same as the Legion's jets. The weapons are here." and pointed out to his friend who in the meantime had taken place a series of luminous points on the control panel. "One moment, I activate the exit tunnel and we are ready." "Are... We? But, Andrew ..."

"You don't think I let you take all the glory, do you?" and with a smile Underhill boarded the second aircraft. 

"Thank you, my friend," said Alec moved.

In a few moments the two rose into the sky and disappeared in the direction of the mountains. 

*

Upon exiting the portal, Magnus felt dizzy (UGH .. again?!) and this time there was no Alec's steady hand to support him. Staggering, he collapsed to his knees with his head resting on the ground, forcing the squad to stop. "Not long, we just have to get over that hill. Unfortunately Valentine didn't give me the exact coordinates, so I couldn't get transported directly. I can only give you a few moments to recover. I'm sorry, seriously. For all." Jace said.

Magnus raised his face to study the young man. He was as different from his brother as day from night: blond, one blue and one brown eye, not too tall but solid and massive. From the way he moved, however, one could tell that he too was agile and fast. A formidable warrior, probably. His expression was tense and worried, but he seemed more open than Alexander, so he decided to try to make him talk. "While I take a breath, what would you say to explain to me why my stepbrother decided to kidnap your relatives? "

Jace motioned for his men to move a bit and sat down on the ground next to the young man." For two reasons: the first is because I'm the best warrior of my time, and I'm not saying it just to brag." He specified seeing Magnus arching sarcastically an eyebrow. "To beat Alec, he couldn't choose anything else. What's more, he and his sister will look absolutely innocent if something goes wrong. The second reason is that in this way he has a double lever: he can blackmail both me and Alexander, and in so he is sure to easily achieve his goal. But he did wrong his accounts, because there is one thing he did not calculate. "He added, lowering his voice.

"What would that be?"

"Alec would be willing to blow up the very ground he stand on to do what he deems right, and to protect those he loves. Have faith, I'm sure we'll see him coming soon.” So saying Jace stood up and held out a hand to help him up. "Are you ready to meet your beloved stepbrothers?" he said with a wry smile. 

Somehow relieved and with an amused glint in his eyes the other replied "Lead me, blondie!" and the group resumed their journey towards the Misty Mountains. 

***

Beyond the woods, the squad finally reached their destination: a group of squat mountains surrounded by a thick blanket of burgundy clouds. The air was thick, almost unbreathable, and a fiery, hot wind blew that raised eddies of reddish dirt. A short distance from the edge of the trees you could see the entrance to a cave. Jace set off on it, scornfully passing two guards who had the usual circular mark on their necks. The others followed, but Magnus was losing some of his newfound bravado. How could his Angel find him there? The cavern turned out to be a long tunnel, and in a few minutes they were out in what looked like a narrow valley; the young man was not sure, because the clouds were so low and thick as to obscure the view already a few meters away. A handful of soldiers were waiting for them, and only Jace and Magnus were allowed to go further. Following a short path, the two finally arrived at Valentine's lair: a small fortress, little more than a tower with a lower building attached. The blond gave him a nod of understanding and said "Here we are!" he pushed hard on the doors. 

* 

"Welcome, Nephilim, I've been waiting for you!" The man who spoke was of medium height, with shaved hair, muscular and with a falsely friendly air. Valentine. 

"I brought you what you wanted, where are my siblings?"

"What a hurry, boy! Where are your manners?" the other chuckled "Tell me ... did you have to stab your brother in the back or was it enough to play the family reunion card to fool him?" Seeing the grimace of disappointment on Jace's face, the man laughed harder. "As I imagined, the usual naive little angels!" Then he shifted his gaze to the terrestrial "Come closer, I really want to see you better"

At a nod from the blond, Magnus obeyed. 

"So you are the cause of all this fuss? Well, you don't seem so special." 

"Where are Izzy and Max?" Jace interrupted, taking a step towards the two only to find himself suddenly immobilized.

"Poor, stupid Nephilim. Forget who I am? I certainly don't need guards to protect me. I'm the king's son, after all." And with a mocking chuckle Valentine clenched his hand into a fist. Now that he looked closely, Magnus could see a loop of energy flickering around the young man's neck, which collapsed to the ground. 

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"No, for the moment. He's just passed out. But let's come to us."

"This story of the throne and the heir does not interest me, I would have gladly given up."

"Too bad it's not possible, Asmodeus has yet publicly declared that he has chosen you. But I'm glad to know that you are willing to give up ... it's perfect for what Lilith and I have decided. You will marry her tonight, so she will be your heir. "

Magnus turned pale, because he immediately understood what would happen next. After all, intrigue and politics weren't all that different on Earth. "And only then will you kill me, I guess." he said. 

Valentine looked at him pleased. "I see that at least you're not stupid. Yes, that's the plan. Nothing personal, brother. But you're in the way." 

They were interrupted by the entrance of a guard. "Sir, we have company. The radar signaled the approach of two shuttles with the king's insignia." 

"I'd say it's time to leave. Gather the others and prepare a jet to my sister's palace. We have to attend a wedding, after all." 

The soldier hastened to obey. Valentine turned to her stepbrother. "I hope you don't need to tie up, it would be a nuisance."

"I don't think I have much of a choice at the moment," Magnus replied, meekly following him out of the room. Only he had noticed that Jace, though still stunned, had regained consciousness. 

* 

Alec and Andrew weren't too surprised by the lack of a bad reception. Their radar had signaled a large aircraft departing from the mountains, and they knew they were late. They just hoped not to find corpses, to welcome them. They followed the tracks of the jet backwards and once they landed in the vicinity of the building, they moved quickly through the halls until they reached the main room, where they found Jace trying to get up, with obvious effort. "Are you okay? Izzy and Max? What about Magnus?" Alexander immediately stormed him, extending a hand.

The brother gave him a sorry look "Your Earthman has been taken away, to Lilith's castle. They want him to marry her, then they will kill him. I don't know anything about our siblings. I just hope they are here somewhere, and that they are alive. "

"There are only a few rooms we haven't gone through. Can you make it?" 

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just a little dazed." 

The three moved to the back of the building, hoping. Great was the relief when they found Izzy and Max in a small room near the rear exit. 

"The door won't open," Underhill said, "Must be magically sealed." 

Alec and Jace hurriedly pulled out their steles, and drew a series of unlock runes first on the lock, then on the hinges. The door gave out with a crash, and the two siblings went out to embrace their brothers. Freeing himself from the strong hug, Alexander was preparing to drive back to the vehicle when Jace grabbed him by the elbow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't desert Magnus." and as he spoke he realized that, inexplicably, the sentence was more than true. He wouldn't lose him, he couldn't. Something drew him to the earthly handsome, something powerful, a feeling of attraction like he had never felt before. 

"I've never doubted it, big brother. But we'll go together." 

Alec looked at his brother in amazement. "You can't, you have to bring Izzy and Max home," he replied. 

The other three looked at each other with a knowing nod, and the blond continued "My men will escort them. Outside the tunnel leading here there is a portal ready, my deputy Raj will take care of everything. It's my fault if your handsome prince is in trouble, the least I can do is give you a hand to get him out of trouble "

"He's not my prince," Alec muttered blushing as Andrew looked at him puzzled.

"Keep repeating it ..." Jace said with a chuckle, then nodded to the others and headed for the spot where he had left his squad a short time before. 

"Don't wait years to see us again, big brother. We missed you very much." Izzy said before hugging Alec again and following Jace's men towards the portal, squeezing his moved little brother's hand tightly. He turned for a moment with a mischievous air "I want to know everything about your handsome prince, especially the spicy details!" and disappeared leaving behind an Alec as red as a pepper.

Underhill stared at him ironically "My friend, you have to explain the story of this prince of yours to me" he said giggling.

“Really, Andrew, you too?” muttered Alexander. "Rather, how do we plan to move? I don't think we can get to Lilith's palace unseen, in our jets." 

"I think I have the solution, if you can still trust me." was Jace's reply. Behind the facade of confidence, one could see that he was uncertain. 

"As of myself. I too would have behaved like you if I had been in your place." 

The two brothers squeezed their forearms in a military salute that an Earthman would have easily recognized, then the blond spoke again. "We know exactly where Magnus is, and I can count on a friend who is able to open a portal for us ... without going through the official channels. I vouch for her." At a nod from Andrew and Alec, Jace activated a communicator "Hi, Clary, it's me. Yes, don't worry, Izzy and Max are okay, they should be back by now. But I need you to help me. I have to fix the mess I made to free them ... We need a doorway from here to Princess Lilith's palace, possibly near the servants' entrance. Of course, no official request or bureaucratic trace. In other words, you don't know anything about it ... do you understand? "

The girl on the other side had clearly answered something because the blonde replied "Sure, honey, it would be perfect right away. I love you too." and then he closed the call by turning to an ironically raised eyebrow Alec who asked him "Something I need to know, little brother? I don't think I've ever heard you use such a sweet tone of voice before ..."

It was Jace's turn to blush as he muttered "She's my girlfriend .." but was saved by a more exhaustive answer by the appearance of a flickering halo; the three men checked their weapons and with a nod of understanding hurried inside the portal. 

* Magnus stared at his reflection in the huge mirror. At least he would die dressed in style.

As soon as he arrived at the palace, Valentine had him escorted to a large room, where servants had washed, perfumed and dressed him in clothes suitable for a royal ceremony. Lilith and Val had certainly not skimped on the price, everything radiated wealth and power. 

He was also allowed to wear make-up and dye his bangs a nice purple color. He had dealt with it by himself, sadly thinking it might be the last time. His stepbrother had told him that the ceremony would be public, and they'd invited all the people who really mattered in the major dimensions, albeit only virtually in the form of holograms, except their father (obviously). It was important, it seemed, that this was official, and that no one suspected any intrigue.

When Magnus had tried to rebel, to refuse to cooperate, Valentine's response had made his blood run cold. Without speaking but laughing sarcastically, he had shown him pictures of his best friends: Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. Then he had asked him, always with that grin on his lips "Do you want them to live on?" And what could he possibly reply? That was his family, he would do anything to protect them. And so he bowed his head and obeyed, hoping against all hope that his Angel would come to save him. 

While he was firmly undoing the first three buttons of his shirt and showed off his necklaces (to hell ... at least he could make a statement), he thought of the young soldier who had so impressed him. Strong, brave, determined. But also kind, thoughtful ... he remembered how he had draped the blanket around him, and had prepared a pillow to make him comfortable. The affection he showed towards his brothers, the desire for revenge on those who had abandoned him just because he was gay. Everything attracted him. And that attitude of blushing that made him want to flirt and tease him, just to see if it could make him blush even more. He would have liked to have untied his shirt to see how far the blush went. He would have liked to discover the sound of his voice when passion ignited him. He would have liked to take him out to dinner, for a walk in the park, a trip to the sea, to get to know him better ... A grip of despair gripped his chest. How many lost possibilities, how many experiences he could not have had. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths. When a moment later the guards entered to escort him into the hall where he was to marry, there was no trace of emotion on his face. He would also be a soldier, stoic and determined not to give in. With a smile to the poor servants who had looked after him kindly but could not do anything to help him, Magnus walked with his head held high towards his destiny. 

He had to admit it, they had done things with great fanfare: the hall was richly decorated with reddish flowers and multicolored ribbons. The family insignia stood everywhere, surrounded by gold that the red light coming from outside made it shine like fire. A runner led from the door to a platform. There, richly dressed in silver and red, the woman he would marry awaited him: Lilith, his half-sister. She was very beautiful and, unlike Valentine, she looked a little like Magnus: the same golden eyes, the Asian features, the slim yet muscular build. As he approached her, the young man noticed that on the sides of the central nave what he had at first thought were real people were only virtual presences, flickering, but they chatted thickly among themselves creating a background murmur. Many turned their heads in the apparent attempt to see him better. Evidently, curiosity existed in all dimensions.

He had arrived. He saw that his stepsister was standing on a disk of energy floating on the floor. There was an empty one in front of him. He climbed it and suddenly, he, Lilith, and the one who he supposed was the officiant rose several meters high, where everyone could see them. The ceremony could begin. 

***

Alec, Jace and Andrew emerged from the portal just behind the hangar, near the secondary entrance to the building. Clary had kept her word. There were only a couple of guards chatting to each other, and for the three young men, knocking them out was child's play. They dragged them inside, immobilized them with runes of blocking and silence, and hid them behind thick curtains; the effect of the runes would wear off in a couple of hours, more than enough. 

Along the corridor they met no one. Arriving in the vicinity of the main wing they stopped, and activated most of their runes: they would need all the help they could get. Invisible and silent, they slipped between the rooms and, attracted by the noise, they reached the main hall. They entered. "Magnus," Alec whispered quickly, staring at a spot near the ceiling. "I grant you, my friend, your prince is really a nice treat!" was the whispered reply from Underhill, seeing the Earthman for the first time. 

Not my prince, thought Alexander, blushing again...in the last few hours it seems it happened to him a little too much...

“There are guards everywhere. How do you want to proceed, brother? " Jace asked. 

"You will create a bit of confusion, attacking the guards while remaining with the glamor active. It will take a while for them to understand what is happening. Instead I will activate the boots, and as soon as I get close to Magnus I'll make me visible again, I'll take him down and try to get away as quickly as possible. See you at the portal. Are you sure Clary will be ready to carry us? " he asked. 

“Keep calm, big brother, my girlfriend knows her stuff. Good luck." 

"You too" and so saying, the three split up. Alec took a few steps back to take a bit of a run-up and activate the boots, while simultaneously nocking two arrows to his bow. As the others started hitting the guards with shoves and sword blows to the legs, he started running. A few firm steps and the boots quickly lifted him towards his goal. 

While Magnus waited for the moment to pronounce the hated "I do", chaos had erupted beneath the couple. The holograms were fading rapidly, as the guards ran left and right like mad geese, while Valentine yelled orders that went unheeded in the confusion.

As the commotion grew, to the officiant's question "Do you want to marry this woman ..." the young man replied with a curt "Never", trying to find a way to get down from there.

He was thinking about jumping when he felt someone land on the platform and lean their body against his back. A moment later, Alec appeared at his side, bow drawn against Lilith, a concentration of fury and determination. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell" he said slyly, before softly murmuring "Are you okay?"

"Very well, now that my Angel has come to save me."

"Can you hold onto my back? It's not a very royal position, but I need to have my hands free" Magnus scrambled quickly onto his back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his head on the Nephilim's neck for a brief moment. "Royal or not, this position gives me ideas ..." he whispered in his ear.

"You are incorrigible!" said the other, a bright shade of pink on his cheecks. "Miss, Sir, if you will excuse us, we had another commitment ..." and still bow in hand Alec dived off the platform, skating quickly in the air past the throng of panicked guards, past the main door, toward the portal. 

"I never thought I'd become a runaway groom!" was Magnus' amused comment as he swiftly slipped off his savior's back, perhaps letting his hands linger on his partner's body a little longer than necessary. Alec turned, as Magnus's hands glided smoothly to his waist. "We'll take you away in a moment. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you." he said, adding"you're stunning dressed like this", and cursing immediately his lack of filters between his brain and mouth, especially when it came to this charming prince. Who, with one of his mischievous smiles, replied "Don't worry, darling, you saved me, and that's what counts. You're not so bad yourself...Actually, you looked more like a prince than me, coming to save the damsel in distress on ... skates instead of on the traditional white horse. My Angel. Thank you Alexander. " 

The sound of his name uttered by those lips ... Alec felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his long life. He blushed. Damn his fair complexion that made it even more evident. 

Magnus decided not to insist, and changed the subject "What was all that confusion in there? I expected all the palace guards to chase us ..."

"That's all our doing," an unknown voice said from .... nowhere? Poor Magnus was turning a puzzled look to the air in front of him when suddenly two figures began to appear, making him jump back in fright. 

"Sorry, we couldn't resist a dramatic entrance". 

"Blondie. Are you there too?" 

"Yeah. And as you can see I'm in good company," laughed Jace, who was still under the influence of adrenaline. "It's not a real fight if you don't have a friend to help you out!"

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Andrew Underhill. I am a friend of Alec and I work for Your father." Said the young man who had appeared with him, offering a hand.

"My pleasure. But call me Magnus and thanks for your help."

"Did everything go as planned?" Alexander asked. 

"Yes, everything is ok. Guards out of action and locked doors, they will have some for a while. I'm already calling Clary, the passage should open in a moment" was the brother's reply. In fact Jace had not yet finished speaking that a tremor announced the opening of the portal. While the shouts of soldiers and the sound of crashes began to come from the palace, the four young men slipped into it, and the passage closed behind them. 

***

They emerged inside Asmodeo's castle, but Jace immediately started talking to Clary, then turned to his companions. "It's time for me to go. My distance begins to arouse suspicion, and I want to make sure Izzy and Max are doing fine."

"Hug them for me," Alec said, hugging his brother. 

"Of course. And this time you better not disappear. We don't care what mom and dad think, if they don't get over it, worse for them, it will mean that they will lose four children in one fell swoop!" Alec stared at him moved. 

"Andrew, it was a pleasure to see you again. Magnus, treat my big brother well, he's sensitive, even if you wouldn't say so considering his serious air... The first-born complex ... you know?" And entering the new portal that had just materialized, he turned giggling towards his brother saying "And please, big brother, use some protections !!" His resounding laugh was the last thing to disappear. Alec, very embarrassed, stared at the toes of his boots in search of something to say, but was saved by Andrew, who informed them that he would go to warn the king of their arrival. With Lilith still away, the situation was not dangerous at the moment. He accompanied them to the staircase that led to the rooms, called some servants who accompanied the heir and his Nephilim to a luxurious room, so that in the meantime they could freshen up. 

The young prince thanked the servants, and then dismissed them immediately afterwards. 

They were finally alone. Maybe it was his only chance to understand if even his Angel really felt something for him or if it was the fruit of his imagination. 

He turned to the soldier, approached him and, placing a finger on his chin, raised his face until finally their eyes met. "I don't feel like flirting anymore, Alexander. In all this absurd affair only one thing seemed real to me: you. Something mighty pushes me towards you. I've always been a kind of playboy, but in my experiences I've never felt such a strong feeling before. "

Alec tensed, and turning away, turned his back at him. But his eyes had betrayed him: his pupils dilated, he looked like a deer in front of the headlights. Refusing to be discouraged, Magnus continued, circling him like a panther. 

"You shouldn't be fighting your emotions, they are symptoms that show that there really is something there...

You lose your breath every time they enter the room.

Your heart beats faster when they walk by. 

Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.” He stood still right in front of him, and looking him straight in the eyes he said: “I know you feel what I feel, Alexander.”

The Nephilim closed his eyes for a brief moment, then he turn to the other. "You don't have any clue what I feel, so back off. I've lost everything: my job, my career, my family, and this is probably my only chance to have them back. Even if I did feel something for you...you want me to give up my life for you? You're royalty. A union between us would be impossible. The king would not allow it. You're new to all this, you just don't get it. You'll be rich, powreful, desiderable. Men and women will compete for your favour. You'll find better than me".

Without looking at him Alec bowed and saying "Goodbye, Your Highness" walked out of the room, leaving a devastated Magnus alone with his thoughts. 

When he was finally led by the ruler, the feeling that prevailed in Magnus was surprise. Seeing all the heir business, he had expected an old man, perhaps sick or weak. Instead, Asmodeus was very far from that image. First of all he looked like him: almond-shaped golden eyes; soft, almost black, thin straight hair; thin lips; lean but muscular build. In other words, it was clearly his father. Moreover, he looked fifty years old at the most and was clearly in excellent shape, although when he rose from the throne to welcome him he leaned on a stick; he limped slightly, but it seemed the sign of some accident rather than age.

"My son, welcome," he said hugging him. "We finally know each other". And for the first time since his mother's death, Magnus felt at home. 

The days went by quickly. Asmodeus and his son had deepened their knowledge, and when he had learned of Valentine's and Lilith's plot, the king had arranged to send them to a place away from everything called Wrangel Peak, a kind of red-hot rock lost in the middle of the sea in that dimension already so hot. "To fortify their characters" he explained with a grin "Obviously I spoiled your siblings a little too much when they were little ... No portals or communicators there. They will come back when they have calmed down a little." 

As Alec had predicted, staying in that world had awakened Magnus' magic, and his father had helped him understand how it worked and learn the rudiments. Fortunately, the young man had practiced yoga and tai chi for a long time, and this had greatly helped him to take control of his powers. The magic was intoxicating. He could feel everything around him, and he felt connected with the world and its living beings in a way he never thought possible. 

But while he was practicing levitating a sphere of energy on his bedroom's balcony, his mind was not calm. He missed his Angel and couldn't stop thinking about him. How he could have been entered so deeply under the skin, in the flesh, in such little time? 

It seemed to him that he could not breathe, not think clearly; it was as if a piece of his soul had been ripped off. If that was love, he wasn't sure he wanted it.

He went to wash and get ready for the afternoon hearings. His father wanted him to understand what his duties would be. They had decided that he would stay in Edom for a while, then return to Earth and live in alternating periods on both worlds. He was delighted; he missed his friends, and his cat, but at the same time he was eager to discover this new dimension. At least, he thought smiling adjusting his shirt, the bills would no longer be a problem. 

In the hall a long line of people was already waiting; his father, laughing, said that more than necessity, it was curiosity that drove them: it seemed that everyone was eager to know the future king of Edom, even if after all Asmodeus was only 10500 years old (UGH ... what a headache, guys. How was he going to explain to his family that he was, in fact, almost immortal, Magnus just didn't know ...). The hearings were actually little more than pleasantries, and the young prince was starting to get bored when a black, shaggy head towering over all the others caught his attention.

"Alexander!" he murmured in amazement.

"Ah, yes, the Nephilim. He's come to collect his reward. Since you know him, you could take care of it, son. You have to start with someone, after all!" his father said, waving to the soldier to come over and at the same time handing some documents to his son. 

Magnus was petrified. He had no idea how to address this young man who had rejected him so decisively. He wanted to ask him to give him a chance, to give it a try, but in the crowded room he didn't dare. He tried to put everything he felt in his gaze, and with a trembling voice he thanked him for the mission well done and offered him the much desired royal pardon. 

"I give you back your rank and your honor, and here is the order for the Clave to have your wings returned ..." and he couldn't help but add "That's all you wanted, no , Alexander? Good luck, my Angel, "he whispered before turning and leaving the room to the astonished murmur of those present.

Only Asmodeus, in silence, stared at Alec who, motionless and pale as marble, stared desperately at the door through which Magnus had come out. 

**

It had now been over a month since he had arrived on Edom, and Magnus was really beginning to appreciate its beauty. That red and hot landscape had its charm, and surely in the following weeks, on Earth, he would miss it. His life at the castle had been busy but enjoyable, and the magic lessons with his father had been fascinating. 

"Please, keep practicing. Now that you know how to tap into your powers, you will find lines of energy in your world too that you can exploit." his father told him, joining him on the balcony, which had immediately become his favorite place in the whole castle.

"Thanks for letting me go home for a while, I need to see my friends again. Besides, I wouldn't want being treated like a prince to go to my head!" the young man said, giggling, but the sadness in the depths of his eyes did not escape Asmodeus' keen gaze.

"Don't be modest, my boy, you're doing great and everyone adores you. You'll be a great king, I'm sure. For the rest, now you have all the time you want to enjoy your Earth family. Their lives last for us the space of a moment ... It's the other side of the coin. A very long life means having to leave behind those we love. Unless ... "

Magnus turned to look at his father" What? "

"Unless you're lucky enough to fall in love with someone with a long life like ours. Take care, son, I'll see you soon. And try to treat your bodyguard well, he's a great guy." and Asmodeus walked away after giving him a wink. 

A little perplexed by that cryptic phrase, the young man began to move his hands forming circles in the air, drawing on the dimensional energy. Learning to open a portal had taken several days, and he still felt unsure. His father had explained to him that some Nephilim with royal blood could do it too, even if they needed a rune to amplify their power (Who knows ... Maybe he and Clary were distantly related ...), and right that morning he had hooked a pendant around his neck saying in a joking tone "Consider it a signal, in case I had to come looking for you in Limbo ...". He really hoped it wasn't necessary.

A flickering tunnel of energy led him into the living room of his apartment. He had succeeded! He turned around, checking that everything was in order, amazed that he was alone. A moment later, gold letters appeared on the wall in front of him.

"Welcome son! Your protector is waiting for you on the roof, I think you will get along. I'll wait for you both in a month, have fun and remember to practice. Asmo"

Protector ... Magnus thought of his Nephilim. He hadn't seen him again .... Who knows how he was ... where he was ... what he was doing ... Maybe he was with Jace ... or maybe in some distant dimension ... He certainly wasn't pining. (UGH ... Stop it. You're moping like a lovesick teenager!) The young man headed straight for the stairs, moving quickly towards the roof. He might as well meet his bodyguard right away. He opened the door and stood petrified. Upright, with his hands clasped behind his back, was ... "Alexander!"

"Hi, Magnus"

"But, how ... why ... when ..." the young man seemed to have lost the ability to form complete sentences.

Alec, blushing but looking him straight in the eye, replied, "The king noticed that there was something between us at the audience. He summoned me the next day to have a long chat. It seems I was wrong to judge his position. He is not against a relationship between us, as long as I treat you as well as you deserve. It was his idea to assign me to your protection, so that we can get to know each other better and see if this attraction between us can grow in something deeper. ... as long as you agree ... if you still care. "

Magnus was so excited he couldn't answer.

Alec, embarrassed, bowed his head "I understand. I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I 'll make sure that the king send someone else ..."

Magnus did not give him a way to finish and answered in the only way possible at the moment: he bridged the distance between them in an instant, threw his arms around his neck and kissed him, putting in that kiss everything he felt and could not express. 

* The two had moved to the relaxation area of the roof, settling on the sofa still holding hands, with their fingers intertwined and their shoulders brushing. The kiss had been sweet, and tender, and it seemed to have broken down the walls that held their emotions.

They had talked for hours, exchanging caresses and memories, talking about the future and their families. 

"Do you think you will tell your friends?"

"What, that I am the future king of another dimension? They would think that I am crazy. No, for the moment I 'll make up a job that forces me to long journeys. But I hope that over time I will find the right way to tell them this crazy adventure that made us meet, and maybe I can take them to visit Edom." He smiled. "In the meantime, I'll take my cat with me , I'll learn about my powers and my new world and I'll get to know my father better. I'd also like to finally follow my dreams, and become a stylist. We'll see ... because I have an idea that my new boyfriend will keep me busy ..." he concluded winking at him. 

Alec blushed and squeezed him tighter, resting his forehead against his and then depositing a light kiss on it "I like the way it sounds on your lips" .

He later told him that, despite being honorably reinstated, his parents still refused to meet him, and had explained to Magnus that he had given up on him for fear that his father might throw him out and disowned him, as had happened to him.

He confessed that he had never felt such a strong and immediate attachment to another person before, and that he was sure that "This ... us ... it's not going away."

"You sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Nephilim love once...fiercely. I know you're IT for me.” 

The other's response was a tender smile; the heat in his chest told him that it was true for him too. Alexander was the one, he was sure he would be the love of his life.

Oddly, it didn't scare him one bit.

Alec stood up and lifted him effortlessly, causing him to shiver.

"I have something for you, come with me" and accompanied him to the ledge, putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out a small package. "For you. A gift ... I got it this morning while I was waiting for you. Come on, open it."

Amazed, Magnus opened it and pulled out a small pendant of fabric, red and gold.

"It's an omamori ... a lucky charm. I added some protective runes ... do you like it?... Is it too much?... Or maybe too little? It seemed like a good idea at the moment but .."

Again, too excited to speak, Magnus closed his mouth with a kiss. When they parted, smiling, he said "It's perfect, my Angel. And really sweet. Thank you."

"I'm glad. Now ... would you like to take a ride?"

And so Alec took off his leather jacket, thus releasing his wings. Under Magnus' rapt gaze he opened them, stretching his muscles.

"Alexander ... they are beautiful. You are beautiful."

The other blushed. "Look who's talking. Come here, my prince," he said, pulling him near hugging him. The wings followed the movement of the arms, and the young man found himself wrapped in a soft blanket of feathers. He ran his hand gently over one wing, sending a shiver down the Nephilim's spine.

"Interesting ..." he murmured with a mischievous grin.

"You are a menace!" said the other letting him go after giving him a peck on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"Look and learn!" And Magnus, drawing on the leylines of the Earth, called his newfound magic and rose into the air, diving towards the ground and then rising again.

"Smartass!" was the amused reply of Alec, who with a powerful blow of his wings took off and reached him. The two began to twirl gracefully among the skyscrapers, while the sound of their laughter got lost in the chaos of the city that throbbed below them. 


End file.
